Never Say Never
by evincis
Summary: Kensi and Callen have a very comfortable relationship until Callen says something that hurts her a lot. Chapter 1 is changed. Please read and review all criticism is accepted. That is my first NCIS LA story so please be kind.
1. Kiddnapping and revelations

**AN/ That is something I came up with while working on my exams. Don't own these characters. **

**Kensi / Callen established.**

**Thank you for the reviews. That is a little different version of the story. I am sorry, but one of the reviews made me think that so things needed to be corrected. I have to say that Callen is a little mean so here he is nicer.**

"You are late, G."

"I had a busy evening, Sam." Sam looked at him with a smile. "Don't look at me like this Sam. It's not what you think."

"I'm not thinking anything, G. You are the one who is running without a reason."

"What were we talking about?" G tried to avoid the conversation.

"You, being late mister Callen." Hetty appeared from nowhere.

"Good Moring to you too, Hetty. What did I miss?"

"The four months old daughter of a Petty officer in a secret department of the Pentagon has been abducted. The kidnappers haven't contacted the parents yet. We are assigned with the case."

"When was she last seen?"

"This morning her mother brought her the hospital. The doctor turned away for a second and the baby was gone."

"Where are the parents now?" He asked.

"Up stairs with Dom and Kensi." Sam said.

"Let's go." G started going up the stairs. "In the mean time, Eric, bug theirs phones so we can follow them wherever they go in case they decide to act without us."

*

* *

"Petty Officer Coates, Madam. I'm Special Agent Callen."

"Help us, please. She is our baby." The wife said.

"We are doing whatever we can, Madam."

"Do you want some tea?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kensi and Dom left.

"Have they contacted you?" Callen asked.

"No." the father said.

"She must be so scared." The mother cried more.

"Calm down, honey. She will be fine."

"Your husband is right Madam. You need to remain calm and help us find her. Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes. In my wallet." The father took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of his daughter and handed it to Callen."

"She is beautiful. What is her name?" Callen asked.

"Alina. She was named after my mother in law, who's from Moscow." PO Coates said.

Alina's face flashed before Callen's eyes. He saw her dead body and it made his heart ache. He quickly came back to reality.

"Do you have any idea who that might be?"

"No. Not a clue." The man said. "I work with classified material. It could be work related."

"We will need full access to your files so we can identify a possible link." Callen said.

"I will talk to my Control Officer."

"Something else: when they contact you, we need to know. We need to trace the call. And I don't want you to try anything on your own." Callen added.

"She won't receive her drugs."

"Drugs?" Callen asked surprised.

"She is sick. She was born too early and had health problems after that. She is on medication. That is why she hasn't been christened yet. She was in the hospital almost all the time since she was born."

"Don't worry. We will find her. We do what we can."

"You are telling me not to worry. My baby is far from me and needs me and you have you are telling me not to worry. You don't have children, do you Agent Callen?"

"No." Callen said. On the same time Kensi and Dom approached the room with the tea and could hear the conversation.

"Excuse us Agent Callen. We are scared for our little girl. What would you do, if it was your kid out there?"

"I don't know and that will probably never happen. But I promise you that we will find your girl. You have my word."

"Thank you agent Callen." The mother said.

With that Callen left. He passed Dom in the doorway. The young man just realized that Kensi was gone.

**Review, please.**


	2. Talk

**AN/ ****I'm back. After two exams today I'm totally exhausted but can't sleep, so here I am. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. **

**Last night's episode wasn't exactly for Kensi/Callen fans but I still continue to believe in then as a couple. I haven't decided whether I will include it in this fic or not.**

**I can't wait for your reviews.**

Nate was walking in the building. He was working on some file. Suddenly he heard sobs. He entered the room and saw Kensi sitting on the floor crying.

"What is wrong Kensi?"

"Nate, I didn't see you coming." She tried to wipe her tears. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Kensi, even if I wasn't the best psychologist around I would notice that something is wrong."

That made her laugh.

"Nate, you are the only psychologist around."

"Yep. You are right. But that's not my point. Talk to me."

"Are you asking as the teams psychologist or as a friend?"

"Let's see, I'm asking as your friend the psychologist."

She smiled.

"Does this have something to do with the conversation Callen just had with the family and the fact that he said that he doesn't want to have kids?" Nate asked. Kensi didn't answer. "You don't happen to be …"

"No." She cut him off. "That's been made sure of." (AN/ Sorry for those who thought that she was pregnant.)

"What is wrong?"

"Nate, we've been dating for over a year and …" she was cut by a flow of tears.

"You were expecting to take it to the next level. I understand. I would have expected you to live together at this point." He finished her thought.

"I've never wanted to rush things. But I've been thinking and time isn't going backwards"

"Your biological clock?"

"Yeah. I've never thought about it seriously but I guess every woman comes to the moment in her life where she thinks about having children."

"Have you ever talked about it with Callen?"

"Not really. But you heard him. He doesn't want a family." She cried even more.

"Kensi, he doesn't know what it is to have a family. He has never had a family. The longest time he spent in the same house was for four months. He is afraid."

"Do you think that I'm not?"

"Of course you are. But for Callen it is a different fear. He never had a role model on witch to base his behaviour. For a man that is very important. He has never had a father figure in his life and he is afraid that he won't be able to be one."

"Nate, every one is afraid of having children but people usually go through that."

"You are right. Here comes, I think, something else in Callen's history. He never met his parents. You both have high risk jobs. He is afraid that something might happen and he will leave his kid in foster homes."

"You think so?" Kensi hadn't thought about those fears that G might have.

"This is something you have to go through together, as a couple."

"I need to talk to him."

"Let him know how you feel. Whatever he says, he cares for you very much. It is all in his eyes. He loves you."

"I know. I love him too. Thank you Nate."

"Anytime."

**A little review, please…**


	3. The call that lead to an Op

**AN/ ****Here we go for an other chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

Kensi entered the high-tech room (equivalent to MTAC). She saw G. reading a file, Eric tracing something, Sam was helping G. The family was nowhere to be seen.

"There is an incoming call for the Coates'." Eric said.

"Start the trace. Did you place the bug in it?" G. asked.

"Yep, we will hear everything." Ericssaid.

_Phone call:_

"_Coates"_

_They all heard a baby cry. They heard the mother cry. _

"_Hello Pettry Officer Coates. How are you doing?" a cold voice said._

"_Who is this?"_

"_Someone you need to work with if you want to see your daughter again. Are you alone?"_

"_Yes. What did you do to her?__"_

"_Nothing…. Yet. But she needs medication, right? She still isn't quite well yet. If she doesn't have her Dinacode (AN/ I don't even know what this is used for. For those who have medical knowledge please excuse me.) every day, she will die. Well you are lucky that I can give it to her for the next 48 hours but after that, there is nothing I can do."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Go to the park near the hospital where you take your daughter. Under the first bench you will find a file. Everything is explained in there. And come without you NCIS friends or Alina will die right away."_

_The line went dead._

"Oh my got." That was all Kensi was able to say.

"Do you have a phone number and a location?"

"Yes and yes. He called from the park near the hospital."

"Sam, check the security cameras." G said.

"On it." Sam said.

"Do we have a name?"

"Negative. It's a burn phone."

"Damn…"

"What are we going to do?" Kensi asked.

"Let PO Coates get the file. We'll intercept him after that. Dom, follow him but be careful not to be seen."

"Nate, what can you tell me about this guy?"

"He's confident but very careful. He doesn't want to leave traces and he will keep the baby alive as long as he needs it but probably not after that, she will slow him in his escape. He also needs to be in control of everything. He has medical knowledge. The Dincode is difficult to administrate and there is a whole procedure to be followed. It is also hard to be provided and kept. He most likely works …."

"In the hospital." G. finished for him. "Perfect way to kidnap the baby. And he chose the park of the hospital – his own territory. Let's see what he wants."

*

* *

One hour later – Coates' house

"Petty Officer Coates." G appeared in the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"We know he called. We also know that this file contains your task."

"If he realizes you are here, he will kill Alina."

"He will kill her anyway, when you have done you job." Kensi said. "Let us help you."

"You can't help me."

"Let's see what he wants."

*

* *

NCIS OSP HQ:

"We got lucky and he threw his phone in a trash can. We pulled some prints from it and identified him." Dom reported. "Lieutenant Jeremy Simms. He's experienced a few tours in Irak and Afghanistan. His wife died a year ago in a bombing in Irak."

"Now it makes sense. He wants to call off the marines in that zone because his wife worked there. She died in an explosion. He knows that if the crew leaves the captain will fall and that is exactly what he wants. He wants revenge." Nate said.

"That is impossible. The White house and the Pentagon will not agree to take the boys back home. It would represent an expensive loss." Hetty said.

"What to you mean? If I don't convince my superiors otherwise I will never see y daughter again." The Marine yelled.

"Not at all, Petty Officer. You will see your daughter." Hetty explained. "Knowing her condition he can keep her in two places. The hospital and his private office. I would suggest the second."

"How does that help us? Even if you get a warrant, she will be dead before you find her." Petty Officer Coates didn't understand.

"Well, Petty Officer, you have here the best undercover agents I have ever worked with. NCIS might have problems getting in but I don't see anything wrong with a couple expecting their first baby going for a check up. Mr Callen, Miss Blye, get ready please.

**AN/ Undercover again. What do you think? Leave me lots of reviews and I might update tomorrow. The next chapter just needs to be typed.**


	4. The Op that changes everything

**AN/ ****The Op – that's what you are all waiting for, so here it is.**

"Please, enter." Lieutenant Simms let them enter his office. Kensi and Callen entered. "What can I do for you?"

"I have suspicions that I am pregnant and wanted to know if it was exact." Kensi said.

"What makes you think so?"

"Nothing. She just wants to keep me with her." Callen said. "We all know that this she's not pregnant." He played his role in an incredibly convincing way. He really was the best. However Kensi, who knew him too well, sensed I little truth in his voice. He did not want to see her pregnant. He did not want children.

"How do you dare saying that? After everything I sacrificed for you." Kensi replied. "I left my parent's house just to be with you. I no longer talk to my brother because of you."

"Calm down, Madam." The doctor said and thought _You will wake the baby_. "Let's see, why do you think that you are expecting a baby."

"Well, I'm awfully late. I have nausea in the morning. I sleep a lot more than usual. I change my mood al the time…"

"Yeah right. You've been late before. Didn't you tell me that the nausea was because of the crappy omars we ate? You sleep a lot because you are lazy and you change you mood because I spoiled you." Callen started talking louder.

"Please, sir, calm down. There is no need to shout." The doctor said but they ignored him.

"It is not my fault that you do not want children. You made one. You will take care of it." They both realized that this conversation did not concern only the op but reality as well.

"I made one? How do I know that it is mine and you didn't screw the gardener? For all I know, there was no risk of having a baby now."

"How can you say that? Didn't I prove to you that I wanted to be with you."

"Madam, sir, please calm down or I will be forced to ask you to leave." Lt Simms didn't want them to make so much noise. He was obviously nervous witch only confirmed Kensi and Callen's suspicions.

"I am sorry, doctor, but Mister here is way too afraid to have a child."

"Afraid? How dare you?" He looked into her eyes and she nodded. Then he slapped her across to face. In her fall, she intentionally pushed the lamp off the desk.

They started fighting. Lt. Simms tried to stop them. They ware making more and more noise when they heard a baby cry. Callen let go of Kensi. He walked to the door they saw when they entered the cabinet. There he saw a little baby girl crying.

"See, what do we have here, Lieutenant." Callen said.

"It's my daughter. I'm sorry, but she couldn't stay home. The nanny has a day off."

"NCIS Lieutenant. We know that this is not you daughter. You are under arrest for kidnapping and blackmail." Kensi said.

"This is a misunderstanding." Lieutenant Simms tried to say as he reached for his gun. He pointed it to the baby. "Move and she dies."

"Please, Lieutenant. Let's not get to blood baths. You know that you won't get out of here alive if you do anything to Alina." Callen said.

"And you know that if anything shall happen to me, she will die."

Kensi looked at Callen. Their eyes connected – they were thinking alike. Kensi moved slowly to the baby as Callen tried to distract the man. However their plan didn't work as well as they wanted. Everything happened do fast. The Lieutenant grabbed the baby and before he could point the barrel of his gun to her, Kensi shot him. Alina was falling on the ground. She would fall on her head but Callen was quicker. He caught her before she hit the ground. Kensi checked Simms for a pulse and didn't find one. He was dead. It was over. Alina was crying but Callen managed to calm her. He swung her until she ell asleep. Kensi was looking at him an thought that he would make a great father.

AN/ What do you think? Next chapter is coming soon. It will have more Kensi/Callen moments.


End file.
